Summer Days
by MistressSara
Summary: The sequel to Memories Returned. Alexandra and Severus have agreed to take Harry for summer holiday. Memories will of course be revealed and Harry will learn more of the past of his Aunt and future Uncle.
1. Default Chapter

Summer Days

By Mistress Sara (Aka Moony)

Disclaimer: I own nothing; only thing that is mine is Alex and the memories I create.

Author Note: This is the sequel to my other story Memories Returned. If you haven't read that yet you might want to so you don't get too confused. However it's not all that confusing to understand. Enjoy

--Moony

Prologue:

_Dear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia,_

_I will not be returning to Privet Drive this summer vacation, as my half aunt from my father's side has reappeared and offered to take me for the summer break. I highly doubt that you will need to contact me for anything so there would be no real point in telling you how to contact me. However Headmaster Dumbledore said that if anything happens he will get in contact with me. I suppose that is all. Enjoy your summer holidays._

_Harry_

Harry finished writing the letter and attached it to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to the Dursleys. And then be sure to hurry back because I'm not sure when we're leaving." Hedwig nipped at Harry's finger before spreading her snowy white wings and flying through the open window.

He then began the task of packing his things for the summer. It was going to be a bittersweet holiday for him. For the first time he did not have to spend summer holiday with the Dursleys. However he would have to spend the time with Severus Snape. Out of all the men in the world that his Aunt Alex could've been engaged to, it had to be the most hated professor in all of Hogwarts.

This would be an interesting summer indeed.

The first chapter will be along shortly.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Have you packed yet Harry?" Ron asked, shoving goodies from Zonko's into his trunk.

'Of course he hasn't, he doesn't leave for another week." Hermione said from her seat on the windowsill.

"Right, so what do you think you'll do this summer, besides potion making?"

"I don't know. And I actually am packed because I have to stay in their spare room since the dorms will be sealed." Harry sighed.

"Do you think you'll have to do work?" Ron asked, stuffing a chocolate frog into his mouth and pocketing the card.

"I don't really care Ron. Anywhere is bound to be better than the Dursleys."

"What in the blazes are you doing Alex?" Severus asked as he watched his fiancé flit around the room that had originally been hers before her memory returned.

"I'm just straightening it up in here. I doubt that a teen age boy would want to stay in a room completely purple." Alex smiled at him, turning the room into a Gryffindor red.

"Bloody hell. A Gryffindor brat in my chambers." Severus muttered as he walked away from the room. It was going to be a long summer indeed.

After Harry had said goodbye to his friends he went to find his aunt. She had said from him to come get her and she would take him to his temporary room.

"Aunt Alex?" Harry asked, entering her classroom.

"Up here, Harry." She called from inside her office. "Everyone gone then?"

"Yes." Harry answered, leaning against the doorframe.

"Very good. Just let me finish up here and we'll go fetch your things." She smiled, lifting her wand and casting one spell that caused all of her things to put themselves away.

"Aren't you coming back next year?" Harry asked as he watched all of her things pack neatly into a large trunk.

"I am, but I don't want to leave all of these things out to gather dust." Alex said, leading Harry out of the now empty room. "So are you excited for summer holiday?"

'Uhm… yeah, I suppose." Harry shrugged. The happiness that he would be feeling about not going back to the Dursleys was replaced with the dread of spending the summer at Snape's even if his aunt was there.

"Don't worry, I have spoken with Professor Snape and he has agreed that if you behave yourself then he will." Harry just shrugged as they walked to Gryffindor tower.

They transported Harry's things to the spare room, and then went to the Great Hall for lunch. "Ah there you are Alexandra." Dumbledore smiled. "Severus fails to make meals the last week, so I wonder if you would let him know that the Port Key will be in the set place on Friday at four o'clock."

"I will make sure he is told. I'll be lucky to get him out of here by four." Alex smiled, pouring some water into her goblet.

"What are your plans for the summer?" Minerva asked, sipping her tea.

"Nothing is really planned, but we'll probably end up going to the summer festival."

"What's the summer festival?" Harry asked.

"It's a week long celebration in Hogsmead, it'll be good fun." Alex smiled. As soon as lunch was finished Alex took Harry down to the dungeons to see his new room.

That's all for now, let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well this is your room." Alex said, opening the door to the room.

"Okay, thanks." Harry smiled walking into the room.

"Alright well I need to run up to Snape's office, so you can stay here or go to the library. Just don't get yourself into trouble."

"I'll be good." Harry assured her, sitting down on the bed.

"Right, see you later than." Alex smiled, than closed the door behind her. She crossed the hall to their room and went through the secret passage to Snape's office. "Sev?" She called out, looking around the empty office.

"In here!" Came a disgruntled voice from his storeroom.

"What are you doing in here?" She smiled at him, leaning against the door.

"Just checking what of my stock needs to be refilled for next term." He said as a parchment and quill that had been enchanted continued to write.

"And avoiding our chambers at all costs?" She said lightly while watching him work.

"I'm avoiding nothing, just trying to get this done so we can leave on time."

"Oh that reminds me, Albus said that the Port Key would be set up at 4 on Friday."

"Is the boy settled?"

"Yes, he was going to the library."

"Did you explain…"

"Yes. I told him your… request. Don't worry yourself about him, he'll behave himself as long as you don't get unpleasant with him." Alex said, cutting him off.

"Now when am I ever unpleasant?" Snape smirked jokingly, looking back at her.

"Oh never. You are the epitome of agreeableness." Alex smiled, holding back a laugh.

"I do believe that you just made fun of me, Miss Grant." Severus said, stopping the moving quill and walking towards her.

"Now Professor Snape, saying that I made fun of you would be like saying that you've got a mean attitude towards people." Alex grinned as he pinned her against the wall.

"Is that a fact?" He asked, leaning in closer to her.

"Perhaps." She managed before pulling him into a kiss.

They were rudely interrupted however by a knock on the door. Snape let out an angry sigh and let go of Alex, then walked to the door.

"What?" he asked throwing the door open.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to tell you and Aunt Alex that he need to see you both in his office." Harry said quickly, hoping to avoid anger from Snape.

"Thank you Harry." Alex said, opening the door so he could come into the office. "Would you like to come in?"

"No thanks, I'm going to go back to my room and start working on some of my summer homework." Harry said leaving quickly.

Alex just gave Snape a look, the one that only women could give that seemed to say 'Bad, bad move!' They walked out of the office and started towards Dumbledore's office.

That's all here, let me know what you think! Doesn't even have to be what you think about my story. Could be what you think of anything!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come in." Dumbledore called. The door opened and in came Alex shortly followed by Severus. "Ah there now that you're both here I can begin."

Alex and Severus took the two worn seats in front of the always cluttered desk. "Alexandra has informed you of the port key being set up on Friday?"

"Yes Albus."

"Very good." Albus smiled. "Now, I wanted to talk to you about this summer. Some of the members of the Order are worried about surviving members of the Death Eaters trying to find Harry."

"What are you suggesting we do Albus?" Snape asked coldly.

"Most everything has been taken care Severus. However I want you continue his Occulemncy lessons, at least once a week."

"Is that all?" Snape asked quickly.

"Yes, that's all."

"Very well Headmaster. Enjoy your summer holidays." Snape said politely.

"Same to you Severus, I'll hope to see you all at Hogsmead." Albus smiled brightly.

"Hopefully we will Albus.' Alex smiled, giving him a hug.

"Do take care dear. Enjoy your holidays." Severus and Alex left the room in silence. And stayed that way until reaching Severus' office.

"Are you going to be cold to him all summer?" Alex asked, seating herself on the black leather couch.

"I'd hardly say that I was being 'cold'." Severus said, going into his storeroom and returning with a roll of parchment.

"No, saying that you were cold would imply that you spoke to him, you just asked him 'What' and left it at that. You didn't even let him come in!"

"I was a little angry love. If you can remember what we were doing before he interrupted?"

"Well if that's all you're angry about." Alex finished by pulling him down onto the couch with her.

"Will this be how summer goes? He knocks on the door and everything goes on hold?"

"Don't worry Sev. I've got plenty of attention to go around." Alex grinned, giving him a kiss. "Now lets go back to our chambers, have dinner WITH Harry and than I will give you my undivided attention."

That's all for now, thanks for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry its taken so long to update. Happy Summer Break everyone!

Chapter 4

After what seemed a never-ending dinner Harry set off to his own room to start some homework. "Harry, I'm going to go help Severus pack up his lab things. Do you need anything?" Alex asked, standing in his doorway.

"No, I'm all set, thanks." Harry said giving her a brief smiled before looking back down at the book infront of him.

"All right, well if you need anything you know where to find us." Alex smiled at him then closed the door to leave.

"Took you long enough." Snape sighed putting down his Daily Prophet and starting to get up.

"Wait! Sit back down, like that you look like the picture of domestic bliss."

"Bite your tongue woman." He snapped, standing up and putting the newspaper down on the side table.

"I was just joking love." Alex laughed, slipping her arm around his waist.

"Indeed." They left the room and went to his office.

"Don't you have most of these same potions at the summer house?" Alex asked, putting bottles into the open trunk on the floor.

"Some I do. However some of these don't keep so I don't want to waste them and I don't want to come back after holiday to a mess." Snape said, waiting for her to move so that he could get to the trunk.

"You aren't going to be spending the whole summer in that lab of yours."

"Of course I won't. There's the library and our bedroom, I intend to spend some time there, and…"

"And you will of course be coming with me to the Summer Festival." Alex said putting the last few bottles away and then walked out of the small storage room.

"Perhaps. The boy will be coming no doubt." Snape said, closing the trunk and shrinking it small enough to fit into a deep pocket.

"He does have a name you know." Alex sighed, leaning against the bookshelf.

"I suppose he does." Snape smirked going to his desk and beginning to shift through rolls of parchment and books left open.

"I'm going back to our chambers, come along when you're finished." Alex said shortly, standing up and heading for the wall that doubled as a door to their chambers.

By the time Snape finished packing up what he needed from his office it was nearly midnight. He came into their bedroom to find Alex already curled up in bed. He quickly undressed and got into bed next to her. "I'm not going to put up with this all summer." She said after a few moments of silence had past. "If you keep up with this you will only make summer holidays last longer for you."

"I will try. But you know my history with him and with his blasted father. It's not incredibly easy for me to be kind to him."

"Well you had better learn. Because when we get married you are going to be his uncle."

"I know…" Silence fell again. "I love you, you know that right." Severus asked awkwardly.

"I know Sev, I love you too." Alex said softly, turning over to face him. Severus gently put his arm over her and pulled her close as they drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

**Harry awoke the next morning to gray skies. He forgot where he was for a moment before remembering. It was fairly early for him to be awake considering that he was now on summer holiday. However there was something about remaining in the castle that made him want to get up like it was a school day. **

**He went out of his chambers to find that there was no one there. Slowly Harry took a look around the sitting room. There was a fireplace and a long black leather sofa. Bookcases were built into the stonewalls and filled to the brim, probably dark arts books, Harry thought. Finally he decided to go to the kitchens for some breakfast, the house elves would be happy to find something for him. **

**"Hello Harry." Came a voice behind him, just as he was about to enter the kitchens.**

**"Hi." He said turning to face Minerva McGonagall. **

**"I wanted a word with you Potter." She said, a concerned look creeping onto her normally stoic features. "You cannot let your guard down this summer."**

**"But I thought the threat was gone Professor?" Harry asked.**

**"Don't be a fool boy! There are death eaters still in hiding and waiting for a chance to get you." She said urgently, for being as intelligent as he was there were times when Harry was lacking. "Just take care of yourself Potter."**

**"I will, thank you Professor." And with that Minerva turned and left.**

**"Harry Potter!" Dobby greeted when Harry opened the kitchen doors.**

**"Hi Dobby." Harry smiled at the happy little house elf. **

**"Can Dobby get Harry Potter something?" The small elf asked, looking up at Harry with large gleaming eyes.**

**"Uh maybe some breakfast?"**

**"Dobby will!" He said excitedly, rushing off to get a plate.**

**"A friend of yours?" A voice asked from one of the counters. It was Alex.**

**"Yeah. Almost killed me trying to save my life."**

**"How did he manage that?" Alex asked, trying not to laugh. Harry sat down with his aunt and began to tell her about Dobby and his 'helpful' ways. "Well, I'd better go, I've got some things to finish up before we leave." Alex said getting up. **

**"I'll see you later than." Harry said and watched her leave. His aunt seemed like a nice person outside of the classroom. Maybe he wouldn't be completely miserable this summer.**


	7. Chapter 6

The long awaited chapter six. Please don't let book 6 affected your thoughts on my story.

Chapter 6

Alex walked into their bedroom. "Sev? Are you in here?" She called. He hadn't been anywhere else in the school. Hadn't been in his office, the library, or Dumbledore's office. "Sev love?"

"I'm in here." His voice rang out.

"In where?" Alex half laughed, looking around the empty room.

"Walk to the fire place." Alex looked confused but did as she was told.

"Now what?" She asked hotly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Pull the snake."

"Dirty." Alex laughed; her hand clasped the silver snake that was coiled around the stand in the fireplace. Suddenly the wall slid back revealing another room behind. "How long has this been here?" She asked with astonishment.

"Don't you remember? When we were students here." Alex gave him a blank stare then continued to look around the room. Snape came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh! I remember now." Alex smiled.

**Flash Back!** (Had to happen eventually)

"Alex?" Snape called, coming into the hidden room from the passage in the Slytherin common room.

"Right here love, no need to shout." Alex said calmly. She was curled up in the chair facing the window, reading another book on black magic.

"You and the dark arts." Snape chuckled, sitting down in the chair near the couch.

"What's the matter?" Alex asked putting her book down and taking not of his worn appearance.

"Potter and his idiotic gang." He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"What did they do now?" She asked, kneeling down infront of his chair and looking up at him.

"The bastards turned me upside down mid air so that my robes would fall… up I suppose. Then they changed my trousers to some gray wool things. Then that mudblood Evens tries to butt in…"

"I hate her. She better stay away from you." Alex said looking up with a flash of jealousy in her eyes.

"Or you'll what?" Snape asked, grinning wickedly.

"I'll have to invite her for a slumber party, what do you think?" Alex quipped sarcastically.

"I want to be invited to that." He joked lightly.

"We can have our own." She smiled suggestively.

"Really?"

"Yup. Blow out the candles." She laughed, standing up and beginning to undo her robes. Snape raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The candles quickly exstingushed, leaving them submerged in darkness. All that could be heard was the popping of buttons and occasional laugh…

**End Flash Back** Wasn't that fun?

I'll update again soon, I promise! Comments welcome.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (woo hoo)

It was soon time to leave the castle for the summer. Alex was packing up the last of her things in their chambers. "Are you sure you've remembered everything Harry?" Alex called out the opened door as she shrunk her trunk and put it into her pocket.

"I think so." Harry called back as he pulled his trunk out into the sitting room.

"You'll need to shrink that down." She told him, eyeing his trunk and empty owl cage. "Where's Hedwig?"

"Oh, she went to take something to Ron." Harry explained as he shrunk his own trunk and placed it snuggly in his robe pocket.

The door swung open and in walked Severus. (Who else could it be with the door swinging action?) "All ready to go?" He asked.

"All set." Alex smiled.

"We should get going then." Snape said, moving to let Harry and Alex walk ahead of him into the hallway. He charmed the door, sealing it until next year. And they were off.

The port key was in the shape of a discarded potion vile. After a few brief moments of dizzying whirling they arrived at the Snape Family Summer Manor. "Is Athena here?" Alex asked noticing that there was light coming from the large almost castle like home.

"I didn't think she was going to be here until July. Perhaps she changed her plans." Snape said, casting a suspicious glance at the gray stone structure. "Arm yourselves, just incase, you remember what Albus said." He reminded them, pulling his wand from the front of his robes.

"Right." Alex acknowledged, pulling her-own wand out.

"Who is Athena?" Harry asked Alex, arming himself.

"My mother." Snape said, just as Alex opened her mouth. They walked the rest of the way in silence until reaching the front door.

Snape seized one of the snake shaped door handle. "You two be careful." He said quickly before slowly easing the door open.

The three of them crept into a large entranceway that was decorated with old paintings, all of which were moving. Snape noticed a light coming from the front sitting room. He quickly and quietly approached it; Harry and Alex close behind him. Snape stealthily gazed into the room. Then let out a sigh as he pushed it opened for Harry and Alex to see.

"Hello Mother." Snape said putting his wand away.

"Hi Athena." Alex smiled as the woman stood and walked towards them.

"Hello my dears. And you've brought someone new." Athena smiled.

"Athena, this is my nephew Harry."

"Nice to meet another Grant." She smiled at Harry.

"Actually, I'm a Potter."

"Potter?" You're James' boy?" She looked shocked. Snape, wearing the tiniest of smirks, walked past them and into the room. "Alexandra?" Athena asked confused.

"It would seem that my saintly father fell from the pedestal." Alex said sarcastically.

"Landing on Jen Potter?" Athena asked, taking her seat back on the sofa.

"It would seem that way mother." Snape commented, handing his mother a tumbler of fire whisky and ice. Alex gave Harry a small push forward and signaled to the opposite sofa.

Harry sat down while Alex went to get her drink from Severus. He was made uncomfortable by the gaze he was receiving from Athena.

"Mistress require something?" A timid female house elf asked, approaching the couch where Athena was sitting. In appearance Athena did not look threatening. She was tall and slender, pale faced and dark eyed. Her long hair was black with streaks of silver revealing her true age.

"Yes, would you please take young Mister Potter to the guest room?" Athena was one of the rare pure bloods that were actually kind to her house elves.

"Gladly Mistress." The house elf went to Harry and waited for him to stand. As Harry followed her up the dark staircase, lit only by the candle held by the small elf, he heard the voices from the sitting room begin to argue.

Find the argument in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 8

All right! The new book! I'm not going into details because I know some might not have finished yet however I will say this: Leave Snape Alone! Enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 8

Harry stood in his place and listened to the echoing voices coming from the sitting room. "You brought a Potter into this home?" Athena demanded.

"There was no choice Athena!" Alex retorted. "His other Aunt lets her family attack him. I couldn't bear to send him back to that. And this way he's safe if any death eaters decide to get revenge."

"You're alright with this Severus?" Athena asked her son. There were a few moments of silence before the Potions Master's voice filled the room.

"I won't lie that I've been completely behind this idea. But the boy is better off here and I have the understanding that he won't cause trouble." More silence followed.

"Harry Potter Sir, follow me." Came the squeaky voice of the forgotten house elf.

"Right, sorry." Harry said, quickly moving up the stairs hoping that they didn't hear anything downstairs. They must not have, Harry assumed, when the voices continued to float up the stairs. Harry no longer listened to what they were saying, the words that had been spoken by Snape were wrapping around his mind.

Then it struck him as to why. It almost sounded like Snape was concerned for his safety… the more Harry dwelled on it; the more he wanted to doubt it.

"Harry Potter's room sir." The elf said looking up at him. Before he could question the elf he realized that she couldn't reach the door handle to open it for him.

"Thank you… uh… sorry but what's your name?" Harry asked her.

"You ask my name sir?" The elf was obviously taken back, not like Dobby was, but still slightly thrown by the question. "Rappy Sir."

"Thank you Rappy." Harry said opening the door and walking in.

"Most welcomed sir." Rappy said backing out of the room. It looked as though nobody ever spent time in this room. There were no pictures on the wall and only a few books on a shelf and there was an empty desk placed firmly in the corner. "Better then the Dursleys." Harry Reminded himself, sitting on the bed and taking his shrunken trunk (say that five times fast) from his pocket.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked appearing at the doorway.

"Fine. It's a much nicer room then I normally have during summer holidays." Harry smiled at her.

"Glad to hear that." She smiled back at him. "Dinner is at 6, try and be prompt. Athena has a policy of _if you don't care enough to be on time, you don't care enough to eat_." Harry just gave a weary smile. "Look I know you aren't thrilled about this summer but it won't be as bad as all that."

"Why does Athena not want me to be here?"

"Athena just remembers what your father did Severus and you can't really blame a mother for begrudging someone who caused their child pain and embarrassment. Don't worry she'll see that you aren't completely like James and warm up to you… maybe." Alex tried to reassure him. "I'm going to go unpack. If you need anything we're right down the hall."

"Alright, thanks."

"Sure thing see you at dinner." Alex smiled, then closed the door behind her. She began to walk down the familiar hall to the room she and Severus were sharing. As she made her way she began to remember her first time in the house….

You'll have to wait till next chapter for the Flash Back.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A 17-year-old Alex quietly peered out into the darkened hallway. She was spending the winter holidays with Severus and his mother since her parents decided to travel that Christmas and Athena insister she not spend the time alone.

The hallway was decorated in green and silver, as was the rest of the Slytherin household. The grandfather clock had just chimed signaling that midnight had set in and it was Christmas.

Alex crept slowly down the hall, moving her hand across the wall trying to find her way to Sev's room. After a few minutes of stumbling a door slowly creeked open flooding a section of the hall with light.

"Alex?" Sev's voice whispered.

"Yeah." She replied walking quickly to his room.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked as she breezed into his room, closing the door behind her.

"Happy Christmas!" Alex smiled handing him a package wrapped in dark green paper.

"Indeed." He grinned noting her nightgown and the matching robe. "I mean Happy Christmas to you too." He said, with a sly grin.

"Don't give me that look Severus. This is your mother's house for Merlin's sake." Alex warned, noticing the glint in his eyes. "Oh just open your bloody gift." She smiled, pretending to be annoyed with him.

"I suppose you'll be wanting yours?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Here you go." He handed her the small purple package that had been sitting on the trunk at the edge of his bed.

They both sat down on the slightly ruffled bed, it seemed that Severus was having somewhat of a restless night before Alex arrived. This became clearer to her when she noticed his tired eyes and messy hair.

"Were you having those nightmares again Sev?" She asked, just holding the wrapped box in her hands. Severus stopped unwrapping his own gift and tried to avoid eye contact.

"It's fine Alex, just open your Christmas present."

"Look Sev…"

"Would you just let it go please?" He asked, finally looking into her eyes, she could see the pain not just from the nightmares but from having to beg her to drop it.

"Alright." She said softly, looking back down to open her gift. It was a silver snake bracelet that coiled around the wrist like a real snake would. "Thank you Severus, it's so beautiful." She smiled, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss before she put the bracelet around her wrist. Before she could say anything else he pulled her back into another kiss. "Severus!" She got out in between kisses. "We can't… do this… in your… mother's house."

"Why not? Remember last holiday when we went to your parents house?" He pulled back wearing something close to a smile.

"Fine, can we just keep it down thought." She asked with a smile.

"Of course, if you can control yourself?"

"I can always leave if you'd rather." She said, standing up and making her way towards the door.

"No, no. Don't be silly." He said, getting up and pulling her back to where they were sitting before.

"Just lock the door please."

"Of course." She smirked, puling his wand off the bedside table and pointing it at the door…

End Flash Back

"Alex? Alex, what are you…" Severus tried to speak but she stopped him by pulling him into a long passionate kiss.

"What did he do?" Snape asked, thinking that this suddenness was a prelude to something Potter had done wrong.

"What? Oh… he didn't do anything. I was just remembering that Christmas holiday we spent here."

"Ah yes, and I found you stumbling blindly through the halls."

"I was just trying to find your room." Alex said passively.

"Well let me show you where it is now, incase you get lost tonight." Severus said, that same sly grin forming on his face.

"Severus, I think your mother knows better then to put us into separate rooms." Alex grinned, backing him against the wall.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation elsewhere." Sev suggested.

"Good idea." Alex said, leaning off of him and walking to their room.

"That's my room, yours is down the hall."

"Oh funny." She said with a fake laugh, closing his door behind them.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry and Athena sat quietly at the dining room table waiting for Alex and Severus. It was 6:05 and Athena was far from pleased. Harry sat uncomfortably under the angry gaze of Athena.

He couldn't believe that his Aunt was late after the big deal she made to him about showing up on time for dinner.

"I just don't know what could be keeping them… well if they want a cold meal that's what they shall have." Athena said decisively. "Rappy, please serve the dinner."

"Yes Mistress." Right away." The meek house elf squeaked running towards the kitchen. A few minutes after the house elf brought the meals Severus and Alex came into the room and took their seats.

"Well look who decided to grace us with their presence." Athena said with a sharp tone. "I'm sure you have a legitimate excuse for being so late."

"Just laid down for a bit of a rest and lost track of time." Alex said looking down at the plate infront of her.

"Really?" Athena said questioning.

"Yes really mother." Snape chimed in.

"Very well." The rest of the meal was spent in silence. After dinner was over Severus and Athena started towards the sitting room while Harry and Alex trailed behind.

"Harry, you don't have to sit with us if you don't want."

"I think I'd like to wander around a bit."

"Alright, well the library is on the third floor. It's worth seeing." Alex smiled before walking on to the sitting room. "Oh and Harry, if the doors are closed then just leave them, understand?"

"Yes." He said, trying to ignore the feeling of curiosity ignite with in him.

"Alright, well off you go then." Her smile returned. Harry made his way upstairs to the third floor. The library was quite large, nowhere near the size of Hogwarts' but large nevertheless.

"Where'd Harry go?" Athena asked when Alex entered the room alone.

"He went up to the library." Alex said going towards the drink cart and pouring a small tumbler of fire whiskey before taking a seat next to Severus.

"That boy better not get into anything." Severus said, taking a sip of his own drink.

"He won't" Alex reassured. _I hope. _

Harry was thoroughly impressed with the library he found. There was a little bit of everything and slightly more then others. Half of the third floor was full of books; the other half was full of closed doors. Harry found his curiosity peaked and started to make his way down the dark hallway.

The tip of his wand cast an eerie glow across the walls and made shadows dance along the way. Harry made it to the first closed door; it opened with a slow squeak.

The room was covered with dust; all the furniture was covered with blankets. He could make out the faint shape of a crib and a rocking chair. Harry fought every warning going off in his head and walked further into the room, the floor let out a mournful sigh beneath his feet.

'This must be Marcus' room' Harry thought to himself. Suddenly a blanket sliding off the wall interrupted his thoughts. He wasn't sure what was holding it there but after its decent to the floor he could see why it was there.

On the light blue wall there were scorch marks. The LV was still burned deeply, threateningly. Suddenly Harry felt a wave of cold flood him, as if someone dumped a bucket of ice down his back.

"What are you doing in here?" An irate voice came from behind him.

"Aunt Alex… I…" Harry could tell he was in for it when he saw the angry glint in her eyes. Yeah, he was in trouble alright.

R&R please.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What are you doing in here?" She repeated, looking a strange mix of angry and grief stricken.

"I just… I was… the door was open a crack…"

"And I suppose the sheet fell as well. Harry I asked you to do one thing! I said not to go into closed rooms. And I know you don't hold much stock by the rules but I had hoped you would have listened to one at least. I've been kind haven't I? Under the circumstances I've been more then understanding… just go to you room please." She finally decided, her eyes falling upon the tainted wall.

"I'm sorry…"

"Please, just go to your room." She said, in a calm voice that scared him more then her yelling did. Harry did as he was told, returned to his room and shut the door behind him. He really hadn't intended to upset his aunt as much as he did.

Severus realized that it had been sometime since Alex went upstairs to check on the boy… on Harry. He excused himself to his mother then made his way up the three flights of stairs.

When he reached the third floor landing he noticed the opened door to the nursery. With in the room sat Alex, moving gently in the dusty rocking chair, starring blankly at the wall.

"Alex?" Severus asked, receiving no response. "Alexandria?" He said, with a bit more force in his voice.

"I found Harry up here." She replied slowly. "I yelled at him. Then as I looked at him I began to realize… Marcus would be that age if he were… if he…" She began to sob.

"I know." Severus said with a soft tone that was reserved for her alone. "Every year of school… when his class started I always thought our son would be in this class and then I'd be reminded of you… Well you can guess why I've been such a bastard all these years."

"Don't say that about yourself Sev. You've had every right to be a bastard." Alex said with a small smile. "And besides, you're my bastard."

"Always good to know." He said pulling her out of the chair and into his embrace.

"I love you Severus."

"I love you too Alexandria." They exchanged a quick kiss then made their way back down stairs.

"You go ahead, I'll be along in a moment." Alex said, stopping at Harry's closed door. Snape grudgingly left her and continued down the hall to their room.

"Harry? May I come in?" She asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in." He called back to her. She opened the door to find Harry sitting at his desk writing.

"Working on your summer homework already?" She asked softly, sitting down on the foot of his bed.

"Trying to." He said lightly. After a moment he spoke again. "I'm really sorry Aunt Alex. If you want me to go back with the Dursleys I will."

"I don't want you to leave Harry. That isn't really necessary. I just want you to listen to me when I say that something is off limits."

"I will, I promise I won't open closed doors again."

"How will you ever get any where?" She joked.

"Well… you know what I meant."

"Yes. Harry you know I'm only particular about that room because it represents so many bad memories."

"Right. I am truly sorry." Harry said sincerely.

"I know you are. Don't be up too late, alright?"

"Alright."

"Goodnight then Harry." Alex said, standing up and walking towards the door. Her mind had wrapped around one of those bad memories; her thought was already so deep in that she didn't hear Harry say good night.

Years ago, after she had joined the Death Eaters there was a party in the manor for all the Death Eaters… including… Lucius Malfoy.

FLASH to the BACK!

"I don't know why we agreed to this." Severus sighed, taking a seat in the empty sitting room.

"Yeah, I was hoping that switching sides would mean not having to socialize with those bastards anymore." Alex said handing him a glass of wine and sitting down next to him on the sofa.

"Well we have to keep up appearances, love." He muttered, before taking a long drink from the full glass.

They had been forced to hosting the next Death Eaters get together. Both knew that this meant drunken people they once considered friends traipsing around the house drinking and assaulting whatever women were brought for entertainment.

Severus and Alex finished their wine and were just getting up when people began to appear via floo powder. Among them were Wormtail, LeStrange, and Lucius Malfoy. More Death Eaters and many unwilling women soon followed them.

It wasn't too long before some of the men found company and escorted them upstairs, if they wanted to or not. Occasionally there was a shrill scream that echoed down to the party. It was usually responded to with cheering or applause.

"Why do you never disable the women so they can't struggle?" Alex asked. She and Snape were standing next to the drink trolly with Malfoy and another Death Eater.

"Because the struggle is half the fun." Lucius smiled menacingly. Alex felt sick to her stomach. "Severus I don't suppose you'd ever loan Alexandria…"

"No." Snape replied shortly, not even wanting the thought to enter his mind.

"I figured." Malfoy sneered, however his eyes glimmered as he watched Alex sip her drink. _That's right_, he thought, _enjoy your drink_.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alex began to feel ill. Not just because of the company either. Her head was spinning, it was the same feeling she got when apparating. "Are you alright?" Severus whispered to her, he had noticed how pale she looked and how disoriented she had become. He quickly slipped an arm around her waist while the other held her arm.

"I don't feel very well Sev." She muttered weakly.

"You should lay down." Severus said, with Alex leaning on him he helped her walk up stairs to their third floor bedroom. Just as he got her settled onto their bed there came another scream from downstairs. "I'll be back love, do you need anything?"

Alex just shook her head no. Her eyes were closed as to stop the spinning. In fact she was so out of it she didn't hear the bedroom door creak open and the heavy footsteps that followed.

"Sev?" She asked weakly, still not opening her eyes. She felt someone lean down on top of her, it didn't feel like Severus.

"Sure, if it makes you feel better." Came the bitter tone of Malfoy. He began getting rough with her, Alex's eyes snapped open.

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy!" Alex shouted, she tried to get up but found that her body was frozen, she couldn't move an inch. "You're going to regret this Malfoy."

"I think you're wrong, I think I'm going to enjoy every moment of this." He sneered, moving closer to her. Suddenly the door flew open to reveal a very angry and confused looking…

"Severus!" Alex exclaimed, the fear leaving her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy! I told you that you couldn't have Alex." He was infuriated.

"She came onto me Severus." Malfoy lied, he had seen Snape angry and it was not something he wished to endure.

"How would I have done that Malfoy? I can't bloody move." Alex was irate, not only was she almost assaulted by Malfoy but now he was trying to blame it on her.

"Of course, that's why you offered to get the drinks so you could slip the potion into Alex's." Severus acted as though it were a really brilliant plan. Suddenly lunged across the room, catching Malfoy in a death grip, his wand pointed at Malfoy's heart. "If you so much as look at her the wrong way ever again, I'll kill you with my bare hands. No magic, so it will not be over quickly, understand?" Malfoy was lacking oxygen and could barely manage a nod of comprehension. "Good, now get out of my sight you bastard."

Snape released him; Malfoy scurried out of the room. "Snape love, do you think you could release me please?" Called Alex's voice from the bed.

"Sorry, I thought everyone had left, but then I was coming up stairs and heard you talking with someone." Sev explained as he removed the enchantment from Alex. She quickly pulled Severus into a hug, crushing herself against him.

"Thank you for having such good timing." She murmured, her eyes brimming with tears.

"My pleasure love." Severus gave her a small smile then leaned in giving her a kiss. "I won't let anything happen to you."

END FLASH BACK

Alex felt restless and decided to go up to the library to find something to read. Severus had already gone to bed so she quietly crept from the bed, grabbed her robe, and made her way up the aged flight of stairs.

The only light in the library was that coming from the full moon that shone almost blindingly through the large windows. Alex lit a few candles, which helped slightly. Something wasn't right, she could feel it in her mind and in her aura.

With out warning Alex felt a hand pull her shoulder back. She almost let out a scream when a voice filled her ears.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Don't scream, you'll wake the house."

"Athena?" Alex questioned, turning quickly to see her future mother-in-law standing behind her with a familiar gleam in her eyes. Alex couldn't place it, but she knew that she had seen that gleam before.

Putting that to the back of her mind Alex turned to the question at hand. "What are you doing up so late? You almost scared me to death."

"Sorry about that dear." Athena smiled at her. "I was going to my room when I saw the door open and the candles. I thought perhaps Potter forgot to clean up after himself. What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep so I thought I would come up and get a book to read." Alex explained.

"Well I won't keep you dear, just be sure to put out these candles before you're done."

"Oh, Athena there's something I've been meaning to ask you. I was wondering if you still had your wedding robes?"

"Wedding robes? Why would you want those?" Athena looked confused.

"I just thought that when Sev and I get married…"

"No one told me that you were getting married!"

"Severus said he told you when he asked for the engagement ring." Alex now looked as confused as Athena did.

"Oh! Of course dear, I'm sorry just my mind skips more then it used to ."

"Well could I check the basement…"

"NO! Stay out of the basement, UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes…" Alex was extremely confused and almost frightened, Athena never acted like this.

"Very well then… Good night Alexandria."

"Goodnight Athena." Alex murmured as Athena walked away. Something didn't seem right about her. Alex decided that it was probably because she was tired and a little emotional. She gave up on the book and went back to her and Severus' room.

"Where were you?" Severus muttered in his sleep, turning so that she could rest her head against his chest.

"Library. It was strange… is your mother feeling well?" Alex asked, moving closer to him.

"She has been acting stranger then usual."

"Probably nothing right?"

"Probably." He sighed, drifting back to sleep.

"Nothing…" Alex reassured herself before falling asleep.

The next day Alex began to think that it wasn't anything. Athena had gone out for the morning and Severus was in the lab, which gave Alex ample time to go down to the basement. The doorway to the basement was underneath the main staircase. It was a small squeaky door, with slightly splintered wood. It wasn't the most appealing of doorways, which was why a tapestry hung over it. Alex was just about to pull back the cloth when footsteps made their way down the staircase.

"Hello Harry." Alex said, stepping away from the hidden doorway and trying to look inconspicuous.

"Hi Aunt Alex. How are you this morning?" He asked, noticing that she looked rather shifty.

"I'm fine thank you, actually I was going to go take a walk did you want to join me?" She asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"Alright, I'll just go get changed." Harry said, bringing to Alex's attention that he was still in his pajamas.

"I'll just wait down here then." Harry ran back up the stairs, as soon as he was for sure gone, Alex moved the tapestry away from the door and reached for the handle.

As soon as her hand made contact with the knob it began to glow bright red and get hot. Alex let out a small scream, quickly pulling her hand away. It was throbbing with pain. "Alex?" She heard Severus' voice. "Are you alright? I heard you scream."

"The door handle to the basement." Alex said, looking down at her hand, which was now glowing a similar red as the door handle had been.

"Merlin!" Severus exclaimed, catching site of her hand. He quickly pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation that soothed the pain and turned her hand back to the normal color. "What happened?"

"I tried to open the basement door and it started to glow and then it burned my hand. Something strange is going on here Sev." She said frantically.

"Mistress Grant is right." Came the quaking voice of Rappy. Suddenly the front door slammed behind them. They turned to see Athena looking very, very angry.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What's going on?" She demanded. Rappy let out a pitiful squeak and ran back to the kitchen.

"Nothing Mother, Alex just took a little tumble and caught herself on the basement door." Snape replied convincingly.

"Oh… are you alright dear?" Athena asked with suspicious eyes.

"Fine, just a little clumsy this morning." Alex said, acting as though she was trying to regain her posture after 'falling'.

"You all ready Aunt Alex?" Harry asked, coming down the steps. He came to the silent trio at the bottom of the stairwell. "Did I miss something?"

"No Harry, Alex just had a spill." Severus quickly interjected.

"Uh… Harry and I were just going to go for a walk. Any one care to come?" Alex asked, looking pointedly at Severus.

"I have a project in the works up stairs, but I'll walk you out." Sev replied, following Harry and Alex outside. Athena just walked off towards the kitchen as soon as the front door shut with a sharp click.

"I told you something wasn't right Severus!" Alex began.

"Alex…"

"I said she was acting weird, and what about the basement…"

"Alex…"

"And the engagement. I asked her about the wedding robes and she said 'what would you want those for' what mother forgets about her son's engagement?"

"Alexandria!" Severus finally got out.

"What?"

"Maybe we should discuss this in private?" He suggested, bringing her attention to Harry who stood near them with a quizzical look on his face and his mouth slightly a gape.

"Oh…" Alex began to calm down. "… sorry Harry. Look will you just keep an eye on her while we're gone? I'm telling you some things off."

"And I'm not fighting you on that. I'll figure something out, all right? So please calm yourself."

"Okay." She nodded, slightly embarrassed by the intensity at which she was just functioning. They exchanged a quick kiss then Alex and Harry left for a walk.

"Severus, what really happened while I was gone?" Athena asked coming out of the sitting room as soon as she heard the front door shut.

"Exactly what I told you mother. Alex stumbled and grabbed hold to the basement door for support. What is your sudden fixation with the basement? You haven't even been down there for years."

"I don't want anyone down there poking about in family things."

"You forget that Alex will soon be part of this family. I was under the impression that she already was, foolish me." Severus snapped then walked coolly up the stairs. Alex was right, something was terribly wrong.

Athena stood at the bottom of the stairs watching Severus walk away. "We shall see if the wedding occurs… yes we shall see." She smiled to herself.

**REVIEWS! PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Why are you so convinced that Athena is acting strange? I thought you liked her?" Harry asked his aunt as they walked around the house towards the large garden behind.

"I do like Athena, I love her as though she were my mother. That's how I know something isn't right. Last night she acted so strange, it was as if she were a completely different person. And when I asked her about the wedding she was behaving as though it was the first she heard of it."

"Maybe it was?" Harry offered.

"No, I know it wasn't. Severus had to get the ring from her and besides he wouldn't not tell her. They are usually very close." This caused Harry to stifle a small laugh and receive a warning glance from Alex.

"What happened to Snape's father?" Harry asked, curiosity again getting the better of him.

"You're not to repeat any of this to your friends or anyone for that matter. No one at school especially." Harry nodded. "His father was an abusive drunkard who is hopefully still rotting in Azkaban. Years ago when Sev and I were in first year his mother was brought to St. Mungo's, he had nearly killed her and had done the same before to Sev. Dumbledore stepped in and helped get him locked away."

"And what of your parents?" Harry asked, realizing that he never heard anything about these grandparents he never knew he had.

"My parents disowned me when I joined the Death Eaters. They hated Severus, thought he corrupted me." She said with a small laugh. "Didn't want anything to do with me. Still don't, redemption matters very little in their eyes."

"But you're their daughter, won't they want to come to the wedding? Or… you're good now…"

"I am good now, I was good then, just very confused as was Severus. The last thing they would want to do is come to my wedding to a man they believe took me away from them." Alex said with a sad look on her face.

"And you're okay with that?" Harry was slightly shocked by his aunt's almost levity of the situation. If he knew that his parents were out there somewhere he'd want to find them.

"There isn't much I can do about it Harry. Besides why would I want people at the wedding that don't really…" Alex didn't finish her sentence, some thing suddenly clicked in her mind. She remembered the Christmas that she spent here… she and Sev snuck out of the house through the basement.

**Mini Flashback (better then nothing at all)**

"Sev where are we going?" Alex asked, trying to suppress a giggle of excitement.

"You'll soon see, now be quiet." He answered in a hushed tone. They made their way down the stairs to the basement door. It opened soundlessly.

The basement was dark and cluttered, like a maze of junk. "Are you bringing me down here so you can have your way with me?" Alex asked jokingly.

"I wouldn't have to take you anywhere special to do that. Just wait for you to stumble past my bedroom door." He teased her. "Here we are." He said proudly, stopping at a bookcase.

"We're going to read the night away?" Alex asked slightly unimpressed. Snape just rolled his eyes then pulled on a copy of an Advanced Potions textbook. The bookcase slid to the side revealing a doorway that led to darkness. Looking more impressed Alex took hold of Snape's hand and followed him down the tunnel.

**Told you it was a mini flash back**

"It came out… over here…" Alex muttered to her self, rushing over to the tall hedges in the garden. Harry watched as she searched frantically around the hedges. "I knew it was here." Alex exclaimed, she latched her hand onto the round handle and pulled. It was locked. "Damn it!"

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A secret entrance into the basement. Harry you can't tell Athena or the house elf about this, understand?"

"Yes, but what's so important about the basement?"

"I don't know yet, but I fully intend to find out."

REVIEWS!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alex and Harry returned to a very quiet house. It was almost an eerie silence that filled the large home. "Harry why don't you go find something to do? I'm going to go find Severus."

"Alright." Harry said, climbing the stairs to his room. Alex quickly made her way to the lab on the third floor that was past the library, hidden securely behind a row of bookcases.

"Sev?"

"In here." He called from the lab. Alex grabbed a worn copy of 'The Potions Masters Muse' causing the bookcase to slide into the one next to it. "How was your walk?" He asked, looking up from a slew of empty bottles in front of him.

"It was very productive. Do you remember what's hidden in the garden hedges?"

"Of course! The secret entrance into the basement."

"Yes… what's with all the empty bottles, I thought you had enough of everything."

"I did, I found these this morning. All of the ingredients missing are used in only one potion."

"Which is that?" Alex asked, wanting an immediate response.

"Polyjuice."

"Athena!" Everything began to click in her mind. The basement, the strange behavior, everything. "The real Athena must be in the basement."

"But who is pretending to be her."

"Malfoy?"

"So close, would you care to try again?" Came a menacing voice from behind them.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"What are you doing here father?" Severus asked, recognizing the tall man with long black hair that now had specks of gray. He looked like a scruffier, older version of Severus. He held a wand and had his arm clutched around Harry's neck.

"Good to know I've got your attention."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Azkaban tire of you already?" Snape asked, subtlety pushing Alex behind him.

"It's amazing who can just slip out. After the break out everyone was focused on the Death Eaters that nobody even noticed my empty cell."

"Well in a place full of evil, abusive bastards I'm sure they don't miss…" Severus was unable to finish his sentence. Sparks flew from his father's wand and knocked him to the floor.

"Severus!" Alex screamed kneeling down next to him. Scorch marks made there way through his black jacket. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He mumbled.

"You haven't done enough all ready?" Alex said, her anger towards his father began to grow. "Didn't you do enough damage during his childhood, figured you'd finish the job?"

"You are a feisty little thing aren't you? Yes, I can see why Malfoy would want you for himself."

"Malfoy?" That was Alex's last coherent thought before the sparks flew again, knocking Alex to the floor next to Severus.

"What do you want to do to them?" Nexus asked Harry.

"Lets tie them up, then have a little fun." Harry replied as he pulled out his wand and pointed it towards himself. Harry quickly formed into Lucius Malfoy.

When Severus awoke he found that the burns from his chest had been healed. He also found that he was tied to an arm chair in his and Alex's bedroom. Next to him was an unconscious Harry tied to a chair and on the bed was Alex. She had yet to wake from the blast from Nexus.

More then ever Snape hated him. It was one thing to attack Athena and himself; it was something completely different when he brought Alex into it. "Sev?" Came a weak voice, Alex had awoken. "Sev, what happened?"

"It's alright love. I'd help you but I'm a bit tied up at the moment."

"Is Harry okay?"

"Seems to be, I'll let you know when he wakes up." Their exchange was quickly cut short when the door swung open. "Oh good, you're awake."

"Malfoy, it's far from a pleasure." Snape said, taking careful note of the three wands tied to his belt.

"Well well the traitor is certainly sharp today. And so is his bitch accomplice. Let me guess after you brought her to the Dark Lord she convinced you that it was the wrong way to go? Or maybe she used something else to convince you?"

"Perverted bastard." Alex said with hatred in her eyes.

"I don't really think you're in the position to make such statements Miss Grant." Malfoy smiled wickedly at her. "Although there is that fiery spark I liked about you." He slowly approached her.

"Don't you dare touch her Malfoy!" Snape threatened as Malfoy became dangerously close to Alex.

"Or you'll what?" He asked with an evil laugh, "Raise an eye brow at me?" He then turned back to Alex, quickly he leaned down and forced him lip on hers. Alex began to struggle as much as possible, trying to get him away from her.

"That's enough Malfoy."

"I don't recall you being in charge Nexus?" Malfoy retorted, annoyed by Snape's father.

"No? If I recall correctly part of our agreement was that I would be in charge as I do have a slightly more successful knack for this sort of thing." Nexus said coolly, it was clear where Snape got his ability for intimidation.

Malfoy and Nexus both became distracted, at first Snape thought they were looking at him but then realized that Harry had awoken.

"And so joins the prodgical boy." Nexus said almost whimsically. Pure fear over took Harry as the two wizards approached him. Both with their wands at the draw.

Reviews please?


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (There's a little something I like to call Reviews, it's when you (the reader) read my (the author) story and then tell me what you think about it in a review. Give a try sometime, you'll find it to be quite fun)

"Wait!" Severus suddenly demanded, taking the focus off of Harry.

"What?" Malfoy sneered. "Worried you won't get a chance traitor?"

"No, I want to know what your interest is in this ploy father? You didn't have any issues with Potter, hell I have more issues with him then you do."

"That you do, letting the son of a mudblood into our family, tsk tsk Severus, and I thought you had more family value than that." Nexus said approaching his own son now.

"This might shock you but I'm marrying Alexandria not her family. And since when do you have family value? The abusive womanizing bastard." Nexus leaned down close to Severus until they were face-to-face, mere inches apart.

"This is your last warming boy, I thought I taught you better then to talk back."

"You taught me that if things aren't going right a bottle of fire whisky and a hired woman could make it better." His father grew angry and grabbed Severus by the hair, pulling backwards and twisting.

"Don't push me boy, you aren't as powerful as you might think."

"I think you under estimate me father." Malfoy let out a laugh of amusement.

"Says the man who left his high position next to the Dark Lord because he succumbed to a woman."

"You don't know what you're talking about Malfoy." Alex said irritated from her previously disposed position on the bed.

"You did find yourself quite the woman Severus. You should have quite a struggle breaking her Malfoy. Athena was a lot like that when we first married; strong willed, stubborn, out spoken. A few well placed blows take care of that problem." Nexus said beginning to approach Alex, a reminiscent glint in his eyes.

"Father, DON'T!" Severus warned.

"You don't mind at all, do you Malfoy?" Nexus asked him sarcastically.

"Oh, by all means Nexus." Malfoy grinned back. Nexus leaned down and forced his mouth onto Alex's. Now was Severus' chance, Nexus was unarmed and Malfoy had lowered his guard.

The ropes around Severus' wrists fell to the ground. He moved a hand towards Malfoy and summoned his and Alex's wands from his belt. "Get off of her father!" Severus demanded, a wand pointed at his father and the other pointed at Malfoy.

"Well, well look who suddenly grew a back bone."

"Don't try me father, I'm not afraid to do it." He warned, his knuckles were white from keeping such a tight grip on the wand. Snape muttered a quick spell to release Harry and Alex from their confinement.

Alex hurried over to Severus' side, he gave her her wand, which she continued to point at Malfoy. "Give me a reason, please Malfoy." She smirked at him. Malfoy's eyes glinted with intent, he quickly pulled his wand to attack Alex.

"OBLIVIA!"" She shouted, red and green sparks flew from the tip of the wand knocking Malfoy to the ground. She went over to the motionless body and picked up Harry's wand. "Here, go to the basement through the other entrance I showed you. Find Athena, have her send Albus a message telling him what has happened and request that he comes immediately." Alex ordered. Harry just nodded, dumbstruck by the evens that he had just witnessed. He quickly ran out of the house to the back entrance and down into the basement. There was the true Athena, bound and gagged to a chair. Harry removed the gag and began to undo the ropes.

"Who are you?"

"Harry, Alex's nephew."

"So I'm now grateful to a Potter, what are the odds."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Nexus, you certainly lost your footing." Athena quipped when she walked into the bedroom to see Nexus and Lucius bound by chains to each other, their wands resting on the mantle.

"Don't start with me, you spiteful bitch." Nexus snarled at her.

"Oh, I don't think you should anger me anymore then you already have." Athena said sharply. She walked over to him and smacked him hard across the face. "You deserve to rot away in Azkaban, death will be a blessing for you."

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, giving his mother a hug.

"Fine, what about you two?" She asked moving to hug Alex.

"We're alright, just a bit shaken."

"Uh… Dumbledore is here." Harry said walking into the room, followed closely by the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Harry, are you alright?" Alex ask rushing over to him and giving him a hug. There wasn't really time earlier to check.

"I'm fine, are you? I mean with him…" He gestured to Nexus. Harry had awoken to see his aunt bound to a bed and two evil men standing close by. Needless to say that his imagination had produced some theories.

"Fine Harry. No harm done." She smiled down at him.

"Well if it isn't Saint Dumbledore." Nexus said spitefully, looking up at the bearded man who had helped Athena put him in Azkaban the first time.

"Nexus, I must say this is a surprise. Although my news may not surprise you. The dementors are on their way here, along with the Minister of Magic. You will both be returning to Azkaban." Albus smiled at them.

"Come on. I'll have Rappy fix some tea." Athena said, leading Albus out of the room. "You three coming?"

"In a moment." Severus said, pulling out his wand and casting heavy charms on the chains that bound his father and enemy. "That should hold them."

"Professor Snape… thank you… for… you know." Harry stumbled trying to thank the man that was usually an antagonist rather than a hero.

"You're welcome Potter, don't get used to it."

"Wouldn't dare." Harry smiled, Severus put an arm around Alex, who was beaming at the small exchange that had occurred. She knew they would never truly like each other was a big step.

Harry hurried a head of them to go speak with Dumbledore. "So, the summer festival is soon, isn't it?" Severus asked, holding Alex close to him.

"I believe it is. Why know someone interested in going?" Alex asked with a knowing grin.

"I might just." Severus stopped them right at the top of the stairs. "You would tell me if you were hurt right?" He asked, putting both hands on her arms, forcing her to keep eye contact.

"Trust me Severus if I had been hurt you would be the first to know… Severus… let go of my arms… you're hurting me…" That's when Alex realized, the eyes peering at her were cold green. "LeStrange!"

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What happened to that woman Harry?" Athena asked, handing Dumbledore a cup of tea.

"What woman? It was just Malfoy and Snape's father." Harry replied with a confused look on his face.

"The woman who tied me up and tossed me in the basement." Athena replied shortly.

"What did she look like Athena?" Dumbledore asked setting his cup of tea down on the table.

"In all honesty, she looked crazy. Long dark hair and was rather forceful…" Athena was cut off by the two sets of screams and the loud thud that followed them. The three quickly rushed to the staircase where Harry had left "Snape" and Alex.

At the bottom of the stairs lay a motionless LeStrange, her disguise worn off, looking like herself again. At the top stood a disgruntled Alex, breathing heavily and clenching her want tightly. "We have to find where they put Severus." She said determinately after a few moments of silence.

"I'll check the basement." Athena said, "Come with me Harry." The two made off towards the basement.

"I'm going to go check the laboratory." Alex said making her way up the stairs.

"I'll check upstairs then." Dumbledore said to no one in particular, making his way up to the second floor.

Alex made her way into the library, her wand drawn and ready incase of any unknown foes waiting to attack. She reached the lab and pulled the worn copy of _Advanced Potions. _As usual the case slid to the side revealing the concealed room. Alex felt her heart stop as her eyes fell upon a motionless Severus. The scorch marks still staining his broad chest. "No." She whimpered, falling to her knees next to him. "Sev please…"

Her shaking fingers moved to his throat to find a pulse. It was weak, but there. "Don't worry Alexandria. We can save him." Dumbledore's voice came from the entranceway.

"Albus…" Alex said with a pleading tone, still on her knees, her eyes stained with tears. He pulled out his wand and wordlessly waved it across each cut in Severus' chest. The wounds beneath healed, the flesh fusing back together, leaving nothing but small scars.

"We'll move him to his bedroom and I'm afraid there is nothing else to do but wait until he wakes up." Albus said, with another flick of his wand Severus began to float midair. Down stairs he landed on the bed with a soft thud.

"For Merlin's sake!" Athena exclaimed, rushing into the room with Harry in tow. "Is he…"

"No! He'll be fine as soon as he wakes up." Alex said quickly.

"Harry, would you please go wait for the minister?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure thing." Harry said, backing out of the room quickly and quietly. Malfoy, still unconscious, and Nexus were still tied together in the bedroom.

"Oh I see you found out." Nexus laughed maliciously. "I take it LeStrange failed yet again." Alex quickly stood and made her way towards Nexus. She raised her left hand and brought it down hard across his face.

"You haven't done enough to him!" She asked, tears stinging her eyes and anger burning inside.

"The Minister is here!" Harry called, running into the room, followed by a very flustered looking Minister of Magic.

"Oh goodness… what has happened here?" He asked taking time to consider the two criminals tied back to back and the unconscious potions master on the bed. "Anyone care to explain?"

Reviews please.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next couple of hours seemed to float by. Dementors arrived and took Nexus and Malfoy away, Severus had yet to wake up, and Harry, Dumbledore, and Athena went to fix up parts of the house that had been damage in the scuffle.

Alex remained next to Severus, waiting for any sign that he would awake soon. She had changed his clothing, quickly discarding the torn black coat. There would be no point in taking the time to mend it.

It had nearly been 4 hours now. Still Severus lay silently on the bed, breathing lightly. Alex was curled up next to him, beginning to drift off herself. It had been a strenuous day, she finally let sleep over come her.

It seemed like only a minute but an hour soon passed when Alex felt movement in the bed. "Sev?" Alex managed a strained whisper, forcing her tired eyes to open.

"Alex? What happened?" He asked, starting to get up but a shock of pain in his chest stopping him. Snape undid his shirt to find scars lining the usually bare flesh.

"It was Malfoy and Nexus." She said, beginning to explain everything that had happened since the run in at the laboratory.

"Did they… hurt you?" He asked gently.

"No, they only tried." She said, trying to bypass the conversation. She knew very well how he would react if he knew how they forced their mouths onto hers. "Then 'you' saved Harry's life."

"Well that should have been the tip off that something wasn't right." He said lightly.

"Are you okay? Lots of pain?" She asked.

"Not lots of pain, just tired." He replied, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her back down onto the bed.

"Night love." Alex smiled, giving him a small kiss and snuggling up close to him.

" Night… We're okay." He said giving her a kiss on the top of her head then smoothing her hair with his free hand.

They drifted off to sleep, both happy and both safe. The events of the day pushed as far from the mind as possible.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 (The last)

"Athena, are you coming with us to the summer festival?" Harry asked the next week at breakfast, he and Athena had begun to get along since everything that had happened.

"I probably will. I told Albus and Minerva I'd meet them at Three Broom Sticks for a drink." Athena smiled at the boy.

"Good morning." Alex smiled, walking into the dining room.

"Morning." The two replied.

"Where is Severus this morning?" Athena asked, handing Alex a plate.

"Fell asleep in his lab again. Actually I'm going to take a plate up to him." Alex said; Athena handed her another plate of food.

Upstairs Snape was writing frantically, hunched slightly over his table. He barely looked up when the door opened and Alex entered. "Sev, did you sleep at all last night?" She asked, setting the plates down on some open space found on the table.

"I slept for a few hours." He said, putting down the quill and looking up at her.

"Well I brought you some breakfast and I was thinking… today is the summer festival…"

"And you are expecting an escort?" He said with a smirk. He was already decided on going but was interested to see what she would do to convince him.

"Not so much expecting as requesting." She smiled brightly as him, draping her arms around his neck. "I'd be very grateful."

"Well I suppose." He said with a fake sigh of reluctance.

"Wonderful." She grinned giving him a quick kiss.

"The things I do for love." He said, picking up his plate of breakfast and starting to eat. Alex smiled and grabbed her own plate.

"The things you do for love amaze me." She said with a laugh, pulling him into another kiss.

They left a little before noon, via port key. Harry had never seen Hogsmead in the Summer time as all of the school visits were in the winter or fall. "I'm going to go meet Ron and Hermione." Harry said excitedly.

"Alright, just be careful." Alex smiled at her nephew, who seemed to be happy at last.

"I'll be off as well, must meet Minerva and Albus." Athena grinned, back to her old self.

"We'll meet later?" Severus asked his mother.

"We can meet for dinner, see you two later." Athena walked away, leaving only Alex and Severus.

"See, this isn't that bad." She smiled, her hand finding his.

"I suppose not." He shrugged.

"So… are we going to discuss a wedding?"

"_A _wedding or _our _wedding?" Sev asked with a smirked.

"Our wedding, smart arse."

"What would you like to discuss?"

"When? Maybe."

"I'm ready whenever you are."

"Are you really? Then how about this winter?"

"You want to wait until winter?" He asked with genuine shock.

"Yes. We both like winter and snow, so lets have the wedding then."

"Winter it is then." They shared a brief kiss, as students were running around them, and continued to walk.

"I can hardly wait." Alex smiled.

"But, I know you will try." They enjoyed the rest of the summer festival and looked towards the winter with great anticipation, for they will be married at last.

The End. (Reviews are of course wanted and appreciated, thanks ahead of time Teresa)

This story is dedicated to Denise, the ultimate reviewer, who would read my new chapters religiously at school and go "THAT'S AWESOME DUDE! I CAN'T WAIT TILL YOU WRITE MORE!" She is a dear friend and probably the best reader I could ask for.

Be sure to stay tune as I finish my Memories Trilogy with the marriage of Severus and Alex. Yay.


End file.
